


Along for the Ride

by microwaveslayer



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [8]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood, Gen, Gore, Parasites, Scientific Inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: Scout has a bit of an embarrassing problem . . .





	

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the Scout abuse. 
> 
> You know a fic's gonna be good when my research for it is just me drunkenly sobbing about how isopods have "cute li'l emoji faces."

It began with an itch after a day of wading through the sewers of Teufort. Sometimes Scout would get a heat rash when they battled in New Mexico. The difference between this and a heat rash was a small red mark on his neck, but nothing too serious. He simply shrugged, scratched his neck, and nicked some of the cream from the Medic’s infirmary.  
It got worse. They moved up north and Scout knew this was more than a heat rash. His neck was always sore, aching to turn his head. The Sniper on his team joked that Scout was becoming a senior citizen. Scout woke up one morning to find blood crusted under his fingernails and made sure to put a scarf on so no one would ask.  
It felt like something was chewing through his neck. Every morning, the itch and ache would move higher up. When he’d clawed open one of his cheeks, the Spy simply chuckled about the Scout being too young to shave. Scout did his best to laugh it off.  
Then his mouth began to ache. He could definitely feel something crawling up his throat, but every time he reached into his mouth, the critter disappeared. He plays this game of cat and mouse for a while, trying to pull the thing out. He gives up after two hours.  
The next morning, there’s a heavy weight in Scout’s mouth and his tongue feels numb. It’s a large bug. He makes an undignified noise, tumbling out of his bunk and stumbling into the bathroom. He tries to fit his Flying Guillotine in his mouth, but it won’t make it past his teeth to hack at the bug. He tries to drink water, hoping to flush the creature out so he can spit it, but the parasite holds fast. It bit his tongue, making him yelp.  
He stared at the pale thing in his mouth. The Medic was out of the question. He’s probably take Scout’s tongue and keep it in a jar, bug and all.  
He stared at the meat cleaver again. Respawn usually handled things when he couldn’t go see the doc. Perhaps…  
Respawn did not work for this, Scout soon found out. He still had a bug clinging to his tongue and it looked like someone had been murdered in his bathroom, blood splattered all over the sink and congealing on the tile floor..  
So if he couldn’t see the Medic and he couldn’t use Respawn, it seemed he was just stuck with this bug.  
He managed to ignore it for a few days. All he had to do was fake a cold and never open his mouth. Sure, the other mercs might’ve laughed about his big mouth being shut, but at least they didn’t think he was a freak.  
After having gotten used to the parasite making its home in his mouth, Scout woke up in the middle of the night, coughing. It felt like something sliding down his throat. He sat up, gagging and coughing until he coughed his tongue out.  
It landed on the floor with a wet slap and he immediately began shaking.


End file.
